Aniversario
by AnaMa9507
Summary: One shot. El "reencuentro" de los señores Darcy con Lady Catherine.


_El tan esperado reencuentro de los Señores Darcy con Lady Catherine. one-shot_

_Hola, este fic no es de mi autoria, es una traduccion de Anniversary by The Grynne._

Aniversario

Casi un año de experiencia de matrimonio amable con Fitzwilliam Darcy había enseñado a Elizabeth que, aunque su marido era el hombre más admirable y generoso, su aborrecimiento de entretener a un pariente suyo en Pemberley era tal que ni siquiera un cuidadoso razonamiento había mostrado evidencia de que ese aburrimiento haya disminuido y cualquier intento más allá de las fronteras de su limitada paciencia en este asunto era un peligro que ella no podía soportar.

Por lo tanto, estaba con un poco de miedo en esta particular y espléndida mañana en el desayuno cuando Elizabeth dijo a su marido:

-"¿Has pensado alguna vez más, señor Darcy, en el caso que hablamos en la tarde de ayer?"

Darcy contestó que no.

"¿Y qué has decidido?" -preguntó su mujer nerviosa.

"Que su sugerencia era a la vez digna y cortés, y no aceptar sería un desprecio indigno de tu marido."

Al oír esto, Elizabeth le dio un beso de verdadera satisfacción y alivio de que así era.

Así fue que Lady Catherine de Bourgh recibió una invitación para que ella y la señorita de Bourgh se alojaran en Pemberley desde el siguiente sábado hasta el lunes para celebrar el primer aniversario de la boda de Darcy con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet. A pesar de no haber habido ninguna palabra intercambiada entre las dos partes durante un tiempo considerable, Lady Catherine optó por ceder a la petición debido al espíritu de humilde de reconciliación en la que se le ofreció. Se le ocurrió también a Lady Catherine que era seguro que los familiares de la señora Darcy también estarían ahí; pero ahora estaba firmemente resuelta a no permitir que esa gentuza la aislaran del hijo de su propia hermana.

En Pemberley, Elizabeth estaba ocupada haciendo planes y arreglos para el fin de semana, los cuales habían crecido en mayor escala y es que el asunto prometía ser más monumental que la ocasión se celebraria. Jane y el señor Bingley habían sido los primeros en confirmar su llegada, pero las respuestas pronto vinieron de los Gardiner, Lady Catherine, y los padres de Elizabeth y sus hermanas solteras. No es de extrañar, que Lydia pronunció que no estaría disponible, para alivio de Darcy.

Elizabeth había gobernado su propia casa desde hace un año y era perfectamente capaz de acoger y de ser necesario, tomar las riendas del partido poco adecuado que pronto seria bajo su techo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el sábado, se encontró en peligro de tener unos nervios que habrían rivalizado con los de su madre. Afortunadamente, la distracción apareció en la forma de la señorita Darcy, quien vino a sentarse a su lado. Georgiana expresó su admiración por la tranquilidad de su hermana-en-ley, a la que Elizabeth se vio obligada a responder con una sonrisa.

"He probado todas mis fuerzas, Georgiana," dijo, "y ahora sólo puedo esperar lo mejor, y rezar para que no surja ninguna causa para nadie, y menos para mí, para estallar en lágrimas indecorosas."

-¿"Oh, seguro que se llegaría a eso"?

-"Sólo estoy exagerando, querida. No hay necesidad de ser tan alarmado. Pero si lo hace, tengo serias dudas de que Darcy pueda persuadir con correspondencia a Lady Catherine de nuevo."

Unas horas más tarde, el primer carro se detuvo en la puerta, que contenía al señor y la señora Gardiner, y para las 4 pm, todos los invitados habían llegado, con la excepción de lady Catherine y su hija. La señora Bennet se apresuró a informar a Elizabeth de sus opiniones sobre la ausencia de los dos.

-"No me esperaba tal lentitud y malos modales de alguien del rango de Lady Catherine", dijo con aire de suficiencia, aunque todavía al alcance del oído de todos los presentes, "o tal vez es que se siente obligada a honrarnos a tantos de nosotros como sea posible con el espectáculo memorable de su llegada".

-"Cállate, mamá", exclamó Kitty, que, después de pasar varios meses muy beneficiosos con sus dos hermanas mayores, había mostrado signos alentadores de desarrollar un nivel de corrección que efectuó un reparto de la humillación sentida por Elizabeth.

"Siento que la culpa es de nosotros por haber llegado demasiado pronto", dijo Jane. "el Sr Bingley y yo estábamos tan ansiosos de ver a nuestros queridos Darcy y Lizzy una vez más que hemos concentrado nuestros esfuerzos en llegar a Pemberley tan pronto como pudimos."

"No hay necesidad, Jane", exclamó su madre, "para excusarse. Tú y Bingley llegaron a una hora perfectamente aceptable. Además, todos somos familia aquí, y lady Catherine no necesita incluirse a sí misma como parte de ella, ella habría de optar por no".

Cualquier otra cosa que la señora Bennet tenía en mente decir fue abruptamente pospuesta, ya que las mujeres en cuestión entraron en la sala, y se sentaron, y la compañía podría ver que Lady Catherine parecía muy solemne, pero no tan imponente como para colocarse a sí misma demasiado, aparte de sus anfitriones. Ni ella ni la señorita de Bourgh mostraron ningún indicio de que tuvieran conocimiento o estuvieran perturbadas por la hora tardía, por lo que las damas generalmente se prepararon ya para la cena. Lady Catherine no habló más palabras de saludo que las necesarios, y fueron dirigidos sólo al señor Darcy, a pesar de que una sola vez miró brevemente a su esposa. Con todo, Lady Catherina estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para soportar la ocasión con dignificada gracia, una actitud que no se parecía a la de Darcy; y Elizabeth lo encontró como preocupante y bastante divertido. Al girar para mirar significativamente a su marido, Elizabeth señaló que deberían retirarse de vestir, y las mujeres empezaban a levantarse de sus asientos cuando el aullido de un bebé llegó a todos los oídos.

Lady Catherine se sorprendió.

"¿Tienes un hijo, Darcy?" -preguntó ella.

"Tenemos un hijo, pero no de tres meses de edad", fue la fría respuesta.

"¿Y por qué no se me informó de su nacimiento?"

Lady Catherine habló con la voz del que, finalmente, entra en la plena comprensión del hecho de que no era ella la que se había olvidado de asociarse con Darcy, pero que él había optado por no asociarse con ella.

"Voy a querer ver este hijo tuyo", agregó ella, a los padres de la descendencia.

Su sobrino sonrió.

"Usted lo hará, señora -. Después de la cena."

_saludos,_

_Ana Ma_


End file.
